Episode 3: The Purple Room
by dream-orb7
Summary: Jondy has been captured and Max and Logan are back in Seattle. Part three of Episode Series.
1. The Purple Room

EPISODE 3: THE PURPLE ROOM!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

RATING: PG 13

SPOLIERS/TIMEFRAME: Slot it in anywhere in Season 2

SUMMARY: In the aftermaths of Ep 1,2: Jondy has been captured and Max and Logan are back in Seattle. Alec problems continue and Asha finds herself in a dark place.

A/N: This is the third part in the 'Episode Series'. It is advisable that you refer to Episode 1 and 2 before reading this story. I would also appreciate if you'd review.

A/N: The song is poem (song) is written by me and is owned by me. Please don't use it on any other website without my authority. It is title _When!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

When all the options seems stupid and all the grey areas have no silver lining, where do we go and what are we led to. When time has no end and it's not worth a single dollar, where do we go and what are we led to. When a child is hurt and doesn't shed a tear, where do we go and what are we led to. When the sound doesn't change and all I hear is my heart, where do we go and what are we led to.

It shifts

It ...maybe I'm awake

And that door at the end of the hall is only my hallucination

It shines

Like the crimes

And that door is my exit to a world of hidden truths

Electric Chair

Sweet Release

Death and dismember

Reality and Dream

Where do we go and what are we led to

Where do we go and what are we led to

Where do we go and what are we led to

Where do we go, what are we led to...

If this were a musical, the people in the purple room would be crying the lyrics. The Purple room has a metal door at the end and it only opens when a guard brings food to eat. The people are held down by metal restraints that hold them to the bed and when they eat, there is a button pressed from outside which lengthens the lead of the restraint so they can sit up and swallow the food. 

The people are treated like they are Psych patients in a mental institution. The people take medication and they are only aloud to get out of bed when they need to go to the bathroom. The people aren't sick and they aren't dieing. 

There are only women in the room, and they are around the age of 10-30 years old. They don't talk to each other, look at each other. They are sectioned off and to the ladies, it is hard to believe that there is someone else next door. It is hard to believe anything. ________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy lay in her bed, restrained and flat on the mattress. Her mind was blank and any train of thought felt like to hard an effort. Her face was pale and the summer freckles were the only reminders that she once was a woman full of life. A woman who fought for her freedom!

Her hair was always wet as she sweet profusely. An IV drip was connected to her arm as she got dehydrated quickly from the amount she sweet in her bed. Her hair looked dark and flimsy and it looked nothing like the blond colour it usually did in the hot Australian sun. 

Her eyes had big dark bags under them and her face was pale and had the pinkish tinge that people get when they got the flu. Her face had a couple of pimples on it and her eyebrows were bushy. Her lips were purple and dry.

Her body was skinny and that was due to the fact she wasn't eating. Jondy was getting fed through an IV drip as well through the other arm and she never moved from the bed as the nurses were taking care of her bodily functions. Jondy's body lay there, a mere corpse who lay awake with no will to live.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. He went to Jondy's side and placed his hands on her abdomen. He moved his hands close to her stomach and frowned. He then put his hands near her throat and felt her tonsils. Finally he moved to the end of the bed and picked up a chart, adding details then finally leaving through the metal door

___________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy's sister Taylah woke up.

It had been 2 weeks since Jade was kidnapped and the police still had no leads. The story had hit newsstands and Current Affair shows were pestering the family daily about getting the mysterious kidnapping story. 

Taylah sat up in bed, now looking at the clock radio. It read 4:00 in the mourning and she had to wake up for school in 2 hours. It was Monday mourning and a new school week was just ahead of Taylah. People kept on telling her that she had to get on with her life and forget about Jade. But that was a stupid thing to say, because how could someone forget about there own sister.

Taylah couldn't, she could try and move on for Jade's sake but she could forget about her. There was no way.

She went back to sleep, falling into a nightmare she kept having ever since Jade disappeared.


	2. Sunday Afternoon

EPISODE 3: SUNDAY AFTERNOON

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was four in the afternoon and the Sunday crowd was just starting to fill Crash. Max and crew were sitting at a table close to one of the pool tables and the first pitcher of beer was half full. The night had just begun. 

"So, my girl Red was talking to this Blond chick at the bar last Friday and she comes over and tells me that her ex boo want her back, so she dumps me square right there!" Original Cindy was relaying the details of her split with Red, her latest squeeze.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go kick that Red heads ass, cause I really could?" Max poured herself another drink and rubbed her best friends back.

"No point Boo, I don't want you getting in trouble! But Original Cindy might go round her place and put the smack down on her ass for breaking a girl's heart!" Original Cindy breathed out and then gulped down her beer.

"Well, I bet you'll find a hot girl sitting in this bar tonight." Max looked up and found an empty pitcher. "Next rounds on me!"

"Is that the fine squeeze me and Brian found at your place the other night?" Sketchy asked from across the table.

"Yeah. She don't want Original Cindy's love so she can go jump!" 

"So, have you said anything to Max about Alec's spaz with the Nipple Skins? Cause I'm pretty sure Alec want's that kept secret?" Sketchy asked Original Cindy, referring to the night Alec got a little to frisky with a stripper at a bar. 

"No, and I'm not gonna unless I need to."

"Alec's been so weird lately, I mean he turned down ticket's to see the drags." Brian remarked, and Original Cindy didn't think it was appropriate of Brian to give his opinion on Alec seeing he didn't know anything about Alec.

"Do you know about Asha?" Sketchy shock his head. "Well, as far as I know, the two of them got with the nakedness round that time and it kinda screwed with their heads, ya know? Sketchy and Brian nodded.

"So you think Alec has feelings for her, like his spaz attach was just frustration over Asha. Could be." Sketchy pointed out.

"And Brian, I think Alec's embarrassed bout the Nipple...whatever going down and he turned down the drags cause he want's to protect his male ego!" Original Cindy didn't particularly like Brian, which is more than likely a result of him seeing her with Red. She got up and pointed to the pool table.

"So which one of you boys is ready to give me all your money?" Brian put his hand up and both of them went over to the pool table, ready to play another game of Original Cindy beats everyone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max took hold of the pitcher and started over to the table. She stopped when she noticed Alec sitting at the bar and decided to go over to him. Then she noticed Asha walk in and sit at the bar. Asha looked around for anyone she knew and upon seeing Alec, turned and left. Alec looked up and watched her go, then turning away to scull the remaining beer left in his glass.

Max walked over and sat next to him and set down the pitcher. "So, I saw that little exchange of looks. What did you get up to while I was away?" Alec turned away from Max and Max knew her answer. "Okay then, so what did you do and how you gonna fix it?"

"For your information, you not aloud to know!" Alec got up and started for the door, but Max caught up and got in Alec's way.

"Alec, don't leave. I promise I won't pester you. Just come and sit with us and have a drink okay." Alec tried to push past Max again, but she held her ground. "I'm showing kindness towards you, that's gotta be worth something. Especially with the grief you've given me." 

"Maybe some other time." Max let Alec through and he left Crash. Max rejoined Original Cindy and the gang who were witnessing the Original Cindy beat Brian's ass.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec got home and went to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. He couldn't be bothered dealing with anyone and it wasn't even the evening yet. 

After sitting in front of the TV for an hour, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Alec answered half-heartedly.

"Hey Alec, its Logan. I need you and Max to come by quickly. I got an Eye's Only mission that needs your urgent assistance!" Logan spoke into the phone with the constant seriousness his voice always portrayed. 

"Since when was I on the Eye's Only mission quest!" Alec wasn't in the mood for dealing with people.

"Alec, please I need-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming!" And he wasn't in the mood for arguing either.

Alec hung up and grabbed his jacket.


	3. Back to Eye's Only

EPISODE 3: BACK TO EYE'S ONLY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan was at his computer talking to his informant Charlie about the information he had just pulled up on an Eye's Only case that Logan had been working on for over a month. Max was already there, sitting in the kitchen eating Logan's dinner and Alec and Asha were on their way. 

The very rich Chain family headed Chain Industries, a multinational company, which manufactured petrol, clothing, newspapers and everything else profitable. Logan and his family had once been very friendly with the Chain's until the Cale family fortune dried up and had even considered merging in the early years after the Pulse. 

But an explosion at their main competitors Head Office had put Chain Industries under Logan's Eye's Only radar. A source within the firm had gone to one of the Eye's Only informant's and claimed that there had been some dirty deals between the industry and a Russian company who were already under Eye's Only's radar for there connection with nuclear warheads. 

And Logan had just gotten word that the company was involved in terrorism. In the Black Market there has been rumour of undetectable weapons which can't be detected by surveillance and had had no odour. The weapons were potentially dangerous as they could be used in many terrorist acts. 

Max walked into Logan's study and sat down on the chair opposite him. "So I think I better tell you something about Alec and Asha cause it could effect tonight's mission!" 

"Alec and Asha?" Logan had no idea what Max was about to tell him. "What about them!"

"I think while we were in Australia, that something happened between them two and they aren't exactly happy seeing each other. Alec's the one behind it for sure!" Max smiled and sat back.

"Alec and Asha? Gosh I didn't see that one coming...or maybe...I don't know. So you think we should split up and keep them apart." Logan turned back to the computer.

"Yeah, cause they may try and rip each others throats out. Asha should work with you and I'll work with Alec." Max stood up and went into the kitchen. Logan got up from the computer and followed her.

"So, did you leave me anything to eat?" Logan went to the oven and pulled out a plate that he'd left there to keep warm.

"Yes, and it was lovely. So, did you tell them that each other's gonna be here?" Max went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

"No! Should I?" 

"No, definitely not. Neither of them would of come!" Max poured her milk into a mug and put it in the microwave.

"Well that explains the bad move he was in on the phone!" Max smiled and Logan ate his dinner.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Asha had finally arrived and was sitting in Logan's office looking at the files on Chain Industries. She was wondering why they were all sitting around and not moving so she went and joined Max and Logan in the kitchen.

"So, why are we waiting around. Shouldn't we get moving cause it's like already dark?" Asha asked leaning against the kitchen bench. 

"Were waiting for Alec cause we need all the muscle we can get to do this job!" Max answered and Asha's face immediately dropped.

"Alec's coming!" Asha commented and at that exact moment, Alec came through the door and went into the kitchen. On seeing Asha, Alec turned around and started heading for the door. Max chased after him and got in his way trying to leave.

"Alec, you can't go! We need you!" Max put her hand against the door. 

"Max, I don't think she want's anything to do with me and I don't wanna deal with this. You got a whole lot of girl power including Logan so why do you need me!" Alec tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge with Max now using her body against it.

"Hey who are you calling Girl Power?" Logan asked from behind Alec.

"Alec come on, me and you are gonna work together and Asha will stay with Logan. You won't have to see each other!" Max spoke silently so that Asha couldn't hear in the next room.

"Alec, I really need you to help out." Logan also tried and finally Alec gave in.

"Fine then. Alec moved into the study and Max and Logan followed. Asha then joined them.

"So this is what we have to do. Chain Industries have a chemical plant in Sector 4, which is about to start production on the key antigen that will make these weapons undetectable. Max and Alec, I need you two to plant explosives in the lab here." Logan pointed to a map on the computer in a shaded section. "Once you plant the explosive's, we'll detonate the charges from in here and we'll tell you what you're doing. Asha and I are gonna work with surveillance so we can see you and tell you where to go."

"This is sounding a lot like Project Explode Manticore DNA lab!" Max remarked. 

"Logan, what do you want me to do in here!" Asha asked and Logan opened pointed to his Lap Top computer.

"Chain Industries have a very unique computer system and Max and Alec are going to have to enter through different passageways. This means we need two sets of eyes so we can guard them. There is also a firewall within their mainframe, which I may not be able to get through. So I want you to be positioned outside the plant so you can help me and if needed go in and help Max and Alec. You will also be positioned at rendezvous point." Logan got up and opened his desk drawer. 

"I got these cordless headset's just last week and each of us can stay connected with these. Any questions!" Logan handed the headsets to Max, Alec and Asha!

"Yeah, who's gonna be eyeing who?" Alec asked obviously concerned that Asha would be hooked up with him.

"Max will be working with Asha and Alec I'll be telling you where to go. Asha will drive you there and you will enter at exactly 9:00. Any more questions?" No one answered so Alec, Asha and Max left and Logan started work on hacking into there surveillance. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Detonate

EPISODE 3: DETONATE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec entered the Chemical Plant at 9:00 as was decided. He entered through the back and Logan was telling him exactly where to go.

Max entered through the underground and was now in the Plant basement. Asha was also telling her where to go.

With the headsets, they were able to decide whom they needed to talk to. They all had a separate channel. Logan was 1, Max was 2, Asha was 3 and Alec was 4. 

"Logan, I can't see the door?" Alec whispered into the headset. 

"It's on your right, just three more steps!" Logan spoke through the headset.

Alec moved and opened the door, which had stairs and Alec went up them.

"Now when you get to floor 3, wait until I tell you it's clear." Logan called back. "Asha, where's Max?"

"Max is on the first floor. She'll be at her first checkpoint in about a minute!" Asha relayed to Logan.

"Asha, am I clear to go down the first corridor?" Max called from her position.

"Your clear!" Asha typed away on the computer and pulled up the map of the building yet again.

"Max, I'm in the stairs, you close by?" Alec called after Max who waited in the stairs.

"I'm at my first checkpoint. I'll be near you in about 1 minute!" Max opened a door and found another corridor. She went down the corridor and then opened another door.

"Asha, are the stairs clear?" Max asked Asha now close to another set of stairs.

"Go to Floor 3 then wait for my signal" Max went up the stairs and waited behind the door,

"Alec, your clear to move to the second checkpoint." Alec moved and went down yet another corridor and then opened another door.

"Logan, I can't see any way for Max to move yet. I think Alec may need to move first!" Logan quickly pulled up a surveillance that showed where Max was and scanned the possible routes.

"Max, go back down to floor 1 and I'll tell you where to go from there?" Max moved and Logan informed Alec. "Alec, Asha's got your eyes cause Max can't get through." 

Alec cringed and waited for Asha. "Alec, your clear to move to the third checkpoint. Then wait and Max will get there soon." Alec moved and Asha typed away.

"Max, I want you to go to the lift and take that up to the third floor." Max moved quickly. Logan continued his hack, making sure that Max won't be monitored on the lift.

Max got in the lift and it went to the third floor. "Then go down the corridor on your right and open the third door." Logan relayed instructions and Max did as he said. 

"Alec, you're clear to go to the final checkpoint." Asha relayed the information to Alec and he moved.

"Max, your clear." Logan did the same.

"Asha, you can help Max again." Asha and Logan switched surveillance. 

Alec opened the lab door and opened his backpack. He pulled out the explosives and placed them where he needed to. Max joined him and did the same. Then they left and headed back to the stairs.

Max and Alec flew down the steps and didn't stop until they were back in the basement. They went out the door and ran from the building. 

"Asha, we're clear!" Max informed Asha and Asha detonated the charges.

The chemical lab exploded and fire alarms went off. 

Max and Alec ran back to where Asha was parked three blocks away and they drove away.

"Logan, we're all here!" Asha informed Logan and Logan disconnected from the Chain Industries Surveillance Mainframe. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max drove Alec home who was silent the entire way home. When they pulled up to the driveway, Alec got of the bike and was egger to get inside.

"So, I'm gonna stay and have a beer. Just thought I should tell you that." Max parked her bike and Alec headed inside.

When they got inside Alec opened the fridge and gave Max a beer. He sat down on the couch and put the TV on and Max sat next to him, surveying the apartment, which wasn't very untidy.

"I gotta say, I love what you've done with the place." Max remarked a smirk on her face. She waited for a response from Alec but he was interested only in the television.

"Alec, just tell me what's caught up your ass cause I'm tired of the attitude. Plus Cindy told me about that little incident with the strippers." Max grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Do you like Asha!" 

"Max, if you're asking me if I want to have my own version of the Max and Logan Soap Opera Digest, then defiantly no." Alec tried to get the remote of Max, but Max wasn't budging.

"So what happened with her, what did you do to her?" Alec got up and put the TV on manually.

"Max, I don't want to talk about it! So just leave me alone!" Max got up and turned the TV off, this time unplugging it from the back.

"Okay, this is your option. I can go and ask Asha what happened or I can get your story! It's your choice." 

Alec grimaced then finally he answered. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened!" 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Lonely

EPISODE 3: LONELY

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max sat down and Alec shifted uncomfortably in his place on the couch. He was about to fess up to Max about his situation with Asha and he wasn't looking forward to it. The thought of showing his deep and meaningful side wasn't something Alec ever wanted to do, but he had no choice. Max would go to Asha if he didn't tell her what happened.

"So, what happened with Asha?" Max asked, pushing Alec to get on with his story.

"Okay, while you were away I went over to Asha's one mourning cause I just didn't want to go to work." Alec lied, he went over to her house to sleep with her. He was in heat, not the Manticore revved up one, just the normal male kind of heat. "I thought Asha would be mopping over Logan and I thought we could just have a couple of beers and that would be it! So I went over there and I feel asleep."

Max was giving Alec a look. Alec could only describe the look as an 'I know your not telling me everything, if you don't tell me everything I'll kick your ass' look. Max was always so caring!

"And I hadn't got some in a while so I guess I had my intentions but that's not the point. I woke up and I was about to leave and I guess it just happened. Anyway, I left a note and went." He tried to read Max's face but he couldn't.

"So, what you gonna do about it? Cause the girls gotta feel used and that ain't a fun feeling I'm telling you now!" Max told Alec, trying to be as frank as she could with him.

"I don't know!" Alec looked away from Max, sensing Max was going to ask him the major question.

"Do you care about Asha? Cause you go and just use girls all the time and now you feel guilty all of a sudden. Maybe you want a relationship with her!" Max didn't fail in Alec's predictions and he felt pressured to be honest with her. 

"Max, I'm gonna be as honest as I can and your not gonna let out that I have a caring side here cause that may ruin my reputation as the bad boy!" Max smiled and Alec went on. "I like Asha but not in a 'I wanna go and have this angst' relationship with her cause I see her as a buddy. Sure she's a 'hot blond who I'm attracted to' but at the same time, she's a bud and that's it!" 

"A buddy! That's it?" Max asked and Alec nodded. 

Max drank her beer and then she went on. "Is Manticore the only reason you don't want to get involved with her?"

"Manticore, I didn't bring that up! And I didn't say I wanted to get involved with her!" Alec voice had gotten loader and Max was watching every movement he made.

"Alec, you care about her a lot admit it! You're guilty about hurting her, angsty around her. You say you like her. Come on, just be strait with me!" Max used a dogmatic tone and Alec responded.

"Fine then, I care about Asha. I think she's a sweet individual who deserves better than what she's getting and I'm no good for her! Happy Max?" Alec turned away from Max now pissed of.

"Yes, and now your gonna admit that you want to be with her!" Max stood up and she put her beer in the bin.

"Now that's where I leave you cause I don't. Max, I think she's a nice girl but I don't want to be with her, besides I don't want to be with anyone!" He turned and Max sat down again.

"Alec, I know that being inside Manticore for the time you were must have messed you up heaps. And I know that you're happy just having fun, kicking back. But it gets lonely, and you need to open up to somebody, find somebody who you can just be you with. And I think you can do that with Asha cause she knows who you are. There is only three girls who know who you really are and that's Original Cindy, Asha and me. You actually have some sort of a chance with her. You should take it!" Max put her hand on Alec's back and he shrugged her off.

"Max, you think I'm lonely. Well I'm not. And I'm not ready to go and put myself in a relationship like you and Logan have. You two are doomed cause of who you are. The same goes with any other human who we come into contact. We were built to be soldiers, not somebodies soul mate! We are not a soul made by god! And I'm not some emotional dirt bag who's gonna get with the sap about his life. It's just the dealio I was handed out and I've accepted it" It was now Alec's time to get up and he went into the kitchen leaving Max to think about what he just said.

"Alec, it's okay to have feelings for someone. You're not like Ben, you can handle this world." Max called after Alex but she got no response. So she decided to just leave him alone. "I'm gonna go okay. And thanks for everything tonight!" Max went to the front door and left.

Alec came out once Max had left and went back to the TV. He layed down and opened a packet of chips he had brought with him from the kitchen. "I'm not lonely!" Alec told himself while lying in his apartment by himself. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Asha walked into her apartment and kicked of her shoes. She threw down her bag and then fell on the couch, the emotional weight leaving her body.

Spending the night with Max and Logan alone was emotional enough. She had loved Logan for so long and she knew there was no hope with him, but at the same time she just couldn't get over him. He was in her life and they were constantly interacting, therefore she wasn't able to get any closure. Not even Max, the women of his dreams could give her that.

And then there was Alec. Alec had gone out and used her like all the other girls he sleeps with and that really upset her. But the fact of the matter was she was very lonely. After pining for Logan so long, Alec had just been the perfect distraction, the perfect release. The reality was she used Alec too. And she hated the girl she had become.

And that was why she was upset with Alec. It wasn't cause he used her, it was because she was upset with herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. What's in the Box?

EPISODE 3: WHAT'S IN THE BOX?

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1

A/N: Please note reference to Outcomes, which are assessment tasks students have to complete in Year 12 when studying the VCE (Victorian Certificate of Education).

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Year 12 was getting harder for Taylah, not that she wasn't copping. It was just all of a sudden all these Outcomes kept popping up for her to do and Taylah found herself studying every night and this was very new to her. It shouldn't be, but Taylah wasn't about to follow down the same exhausting road her family or Jade chose and become doctors. She wasn't the fantastic science nerd and she didn't walk around school discussing algebraic formulas. Taylah had her own road of which she is heading and that is the world of artistic expression. She loved art and she loved to be creative and studying wasn't the way for her. She just wanted to paint and sculpture and just be free with her form of creative expression. 

School was over for the day and Taylah's best friend Mitch dropped her home. He already had a car and his P plates and Taylah didn't even have her Learners; she's been lazy and is so jealous. Mitch drove off and she went into her house, dropped her bag at the door, then pealed of her blazer and shoes. Then she sat alone on the couch in the lounge felling tired from the day.

Suddenly, Taylah found herself scanning the lounge and a family portrait caught her eye from above the television. The picture had her mum and dad, her sister and of course herself. The photo also had Jade in it and all of a sudden Taylah's empty feeling returned to her. At school she allowed herself to forget about her sister, but now she was home alone, the feeling flowed right back.

Taylah got up from the couch and started walking, no real destination in mind. She travelled towards the back of the house and found herself in Jade's room. She went inside and went to Jade's wardrobe and pulled out a box. The box was quite large, about the size of a suitcase and it was coloured black and had a Jade coloured underlay. Jade had once told Taylah that everything in the box defined her past, present and future and that it was for her eyes only unless she gave Taylah permission. When Jade was younger, she used to always be adding things to the box, pictures, letters, everything that was sacred and important to her was inside that box. But Taylah had never seen everything in the box, only what Jade would allow her to see. 

Taylah opened the box and inside was many personal items. There were a couple of photo albums, box's and letters and there was also a journal. The journal, which was very old, was blue and large. Taylah looked inside, and then stopped herself. She closed the book, put it back in the box and put the lid on it. Then she went and sat on Jade's bed.

Taylah's mind raised with thoughts, all concerning Jade's box. _How can I look in Jade's most personal belongings! She's missing and I'm just gonna go look in hers stuff because of that. Jade's not gone forever!_ Taylah could feel lumps forming in her throat, her eyes filling with tears. _But what if what's inside that box could help us find her and bring her home to us._

She considered her options and then made a decision and went and opened the box. She took out the journal and went and lay on Jade's bed. She opened to the very first page and began reading her entries.

__

January 10 2010!

My name now is Lisa Smith and I am staying with a foster family. I am no longer the Manticore Prototype who started life as a statistic in a computer system next to a barcode number and a category. As far as I'm concerned, I am no longer an X5. But inside I will remain Jondy, but in silence.

So I decided to start a journal so I could document my life, and have one place where I feel safe to be truthful and honest.

I am 10 years old and by the way I'm writing you would think I'm older, but my brain processes knowledge quicker and I excel in everything I do... 

January 30 2010!

...I have shifted to a new family cause the first one didn't want me...

February 30 2010!

...I really miss my brothers and sisters back at Manticore, but there is no way I want to go back. I especially miss Zack, Tinga, and Max. I hope there okay, I hope they managed to escape... 

May 1 2010!

...I applied for a place at an Australian school and I find out in 2 months if I got in. If I do, I'm away from Manticore and America forever. Who want's to live here after the Pulse...

April 12 2011!

...I love my new family and they love me. For the first time in my life, someone who isn't a science project... loves me...

September 13 2014!

...Today I started to think about my past and I haven't done that in a while and I remembered the escape. The 12 of us, who had been stuck in that government compound our whole life had to watch our sister be shot by Lydecker and then escape, running for our lives for the fence that meant our freedom...

The letters went on and on until they finally reached the present. And Taylah was shocked at what she had discovered about her sister.

__

February 15 2021!

...Max has found me and I can't explain my delight. After finding Zack, I remember thinking that you could never lose the bond of a sibling and just like with Zack, the bond was as strong as ever. And I can't wait to see her again. But that won't be for a while cause she's escaping being captured. I just hope I'm safe and that my decision to stay with my family was the right one...

Taylah turned the page and found there were no more entries, but she did find a piece of paper by itself and on that paper was a phone number and it belonged to Max Guevera of Seattle Washington USA.


	7. Questions

EPISODE 3: QUESTIONS 

DISCLAIMER: Please refer back to Chapter 1.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy's condition had improved overnight and she was moved early the next mourning to another room. She was taken off all machinery and now lay chained to a bed in a cubicle just like the other captured transgenics. 

Since her condition had improved she was now deemed ready to see White. She didn't exactly know who White was, but she did know that he hated her kind and that scared her. But there were more important things on her mind.

She tried to think about normal things, like school and her friends and family, but she couldn't keep her thoughts about Brad away. The fact of the matter was she had loved Brad and up to three weeks ago, was convinced that she could possibly get back with him. But Brad wasn't who he appeared to be, and Jondy's misjudgment had meant paying the price.

Brad had once been the centre of her world. Brad was absolutely gorgeous with his brown hair and rough punk look. He was constantly working out, playing football with the Uni football team and he used the University sporting facilities every day. Brad's body was one to die for and he had the most intense brown eyes. The first thing Jondy noticed about Brad was his brown eyes, and every time she saw him and made eye contact, her stomach felt ill and her heart would beat quicker. But the fact of the matter was Brad was working for the people she despised and was a complete jerk. He was evil.

But that didn't change any of the feelings she had for him in the past. The way he had once made her feel. The moments shared and the attraction that they shared for over a year. 

And Jondy had heard every word Brad had said when he spoke to her in the crate. And she remembered the night he spoke about. It was the night they first made love, the night she lost her virginity. Jade could still remember how gentle he had been and there were other moments just like that she could remember. Brad had taken her into a New World and brought out the women she really was.

But he had also exploited that and he was only pretending. He was trained at manipulating people. And he had raped her, but luckily for her she didn't remember it. Brad had sedated her and then did his dead, showing the cruel and cold person he really was.

"Sit up!" A man came into her cubicle with a silver lead and attached it to her hands. He then bound her legs and she walked with chained legs into the eating area. She sat down next to a man with brown hair and women with blonde hair and tried to eat. 

Speaking wasn't permitted but the transgenic's silently communicated between them selves.

"Your new aren't you?" the girl sitting next to her asked.

"No, not really. Just been in recovery!" Jondy answered hesitantly, afraid of her fate if she were caught talking. 

"So, where had you gone?" the guy on her other side joined the conversation.

"Australia 10 years ago!" Jondy replied.

"That means you had to be one of to escapees in 09! But that was 12 years ago?" Jondy nodded and the guy was stunned.

"So what's your name. I'm Kelly and this is Andrew!" Jondy smiled a greeting and introduced herself.

"I'm Jade-Jondy, well I go by Jade nowadays but back at Manticore I was nicknamed Jondy!" 

"So that accent is different. Is it an Australian accent?" Andrew asked Jondy.

"Yeah. So, does everyone here have to face White? And does anyone know anything about him?" Jondy asked, clearly wanting to know what she had in store.

"Yes and no one knows anything about him accept that when you face him, you don't come back here!" Kelly spoke while eating and Jondy cringed with the knowledge that no one had come back to tell the tale.

A soldier came up to Jondy and told her to stand. "On your feet!" The soldier demanded and Jondy stood up strait looking ahead. She felt like she was back at Manticore now.

"You will come with me." The soldier led and Jondy followed.

The soldier led Jondy into an office and she was told to sit down, the man restraining her to the floor and the seat. Then a door opened and a man came out whom Jondy recognised.

"Agent Grillo, I have the prisoner you requested!" The soldier informed Brad who sat down immediately and Jondy finally took the time to look at the name plaque on the desk. The plaque read Brad Grillo!

"Thankyou soldier. Can you please leave us two alone!" Brad ordered the soldier.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier left and Brad and Jondy were alone.

"So lover, we need to talk!" 


	8. Shame

EPISODE 3: SHAME

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy sat there and looked at her knees. She desperately had the urge to bite her nails, but the problem with that scenario was that her hands were tied at the back of her chair. She felt completely disoriented and that made her more nervous.

"Okay, so I want to talk about you? Cause I've been worried that you wouldn't pull through and that would be a complete and utter shame." Brad sat down, leaning back into the seat, his hands in front of him in a diamond shape. He smiled a why smile and awaited eye contact with Jondy.

Jondy finally looked up. "Okay Brad let's talk about me. Where should we begin?" Jondy remarked in a satirical tone. She didn't exactly know what Brad wanted to talk about, but she knew full well that he wasn't concerned about her.

"I don't know love. I mean, even in those nighties they dress you in I still find you sexy. And I know where your bed is! So, I hope you survive so we can go and catch up in the back of a car. Kiss Kiss!" Brad spoke provocatively and Jondy felt dirty. Brad looked her up and then he stood up and went over to her.

"So love..." Brad came around the where she was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you!" Brad started laughing and Jondy just looked ahead. Brad moved his right hand and put it on her thigh and Jondy tried to move, but she was tied down tight to the chair and Brad was in control.

"Do you even have a conscience, cause any normal person would feel guilty for being so cruel?" Jondy spoke between clenched teeth. 

"You're not a normal person. You're not a person at all!"

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you. Cause that makes it simple, it's makes it okay in your mind while you think of me as just a science freak!" Brad moved his hand up the nightie and Jondy wanted to scream.

"So I thought you should know something. This room is sound proof so if you scream, it won't mater. And by the way, you're not anything but a killer so don't think your something high and mighty cause you're not a creation of God." Jondy felt Brad's fingers and although she loathed admitting it but Brad knew exactly where to put his hands and she realised her body wasn't connected to her brain when she began to become aroused. 

"Your sick and you will always be sick. And whatever happens to me, your always gonna remember what you did to me!" Jondy spoke as firmly as she could. "Are you gonna sedate me like last time, so you can do me like a corpse. Cause that's what you did, you raped a corpse." 

"No, I'm not. I did that so you wouldn't remember it." Brad moved the rest of the nightie of and Jondy had to bite her lip, because she was getting more aroused. But she also wanted to let out a scream of shame at herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy sat in the chair alone in Brad's office. It had been over an hour since she was tied to the chair and Brad had finished with her. He walked into the room from an adjourning room and now sat opposite in his chair, buttoning his shirt and zipping up his fly. Jondy couldn't move and she was sore all over. Brad had forced himself upon her and she felt dirty in every way a person could feel dirty and she was struggling to hold back the tears. She felt tired, alone and the most lowly of low creatures that ever existed. 

Then she couldn't take it any more and started to cry in front of Brad. The tears feel from her eyes, feel down her cheeks and she began to swallow then stopped herself. She tried as hard as she could not to wail but her body took over her wants and her needs. Jondy's entire body hurt, her teeth hurt, her legs hurt and her chest was heavy. And then she began to seizure and she couldn't stop. She was crying and seizing all at the same time and they were stronger than anything she had ever experienced before. 

Brad got up and tidied himself up, then he pressed a button under the desk and within 10 second a medical team were inside the office. They put Jondy on a hospital bed and wheeled her out of the room. 

Brad stayed behind in his office and watched from the door as Jondy was wheeled away. He smiled and then went back inside his office and then opened his desk drawer. He grabbed his keys and began to head out the door then the phone stoped him. He answered it and it was White.

"Agent Grillo, I would like to see you immediately so I ask that you come to the compound." White spoke in a flat but authoritative tone.

"Sure Mr White, I will be there within 2 hours!" Brad hung up and went out the door. He was on his way to the airfield where he would board a private jet and fly to Seattle.


	9. Discipline

EPISODE 3: DISCIPLINE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Ames White pulled up to a factory, which was situated near the shipping yards in Seattle's Sector 2. The factory was being used for the operation as a compound for agents to meet and as a secret covert location where questioning could be held, and executions could be done. The place wasn't the nicest to be.

And for someone like Ames White to hate it, that meant something!

He had pulled up to a laser, which would read White's eyes, as it was a retinal scan access system. He opened the window and the laser immediately hit his eyes. He was then allowed access and the garage door opened. He drove inside and a second garage door opened up, revealing a car park. He parked in his space and then got out of the car and went up the elevator to the third floor, which his office was situated on. 

White walked into the room and found Chief Dudley of the UMCA sitting in his office. He was here to discuss the plans for abolishing the Transgenics, which were a result of Sanderman's work.

"Chief Dudley, thankyou for coming." White extended his arm and Chief Dudley shock it. 

"Always a pleasure Agent White. I must say I am impressed you were able to catch one of the X5's that escaped. You were correct in your research and she was residing in Australia. So I must ask now, what do you plan to do with her." Dudley was strait to the point, just as White had predicted he'd be.

"I have to see the X5, she is recuperating after a disruptive trip from Australia to our shores. I have been led to believe that the X5 was in communication with 452 while in Australia, and it had been brought to my attention that this was recently. As soon as 452 caught on that we had our eyes on her she fled. So I think we could possibly use the X5 as a bargaining tool, but only time will tell." White informed Dudley and took a file from his desk and sat down in his seat, opening the file on the desk.

"Very well done Ames. I will report immediately back to base on my departure." 

"And something else has been brought to my attention and it disturbs me. It seems that Agent Grillo, who had been on assignment in Australia tracking the X5, has breached protocol. Our Medical Team have examined her and found recent traces of semen in the X5 that match Agent Grillo. And in the car coming here, I was notified that there had been more identified that could of been from only hours ago. So I hate to believe that Agent Grillo has raped the X5 and I'm gonna put him up against the disciplinary board. Do you have any objections to that!" White notified Dudley, handing him the file he had brought out which contained the Medical Examiners Report.

"Well the figures don't lie. No I don't have any objections. I must be off, and please keep in contact about the X5 and Agent Grillo." Chief Dudley rose from his chair and picked up his suitcase and proceeded to the door. He left and White put the file away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Brad Grillo stepped of the Private Jet and met with a car that was meant for him. He was driven to the compound and knocked on Agent Whites door.

"Agent White. You wanted to met with me?" Brad walked into the room and White motioned for him to sit down.

"Yes, and thankyou for getting here so promptly. I want to ask you about Jondy and what you learnt about the situation down in Australia. I understand you were in contact with 452?" White had his hands on a file and his face focussed on Brad.

"I did but I didn't get to learn much about her, because I met her the night she left and we were around people. Jondy and I weren't talking at that point in time. And Jondy had been using the alias Jade Donovan and not even her adopted family know of her transgenic background." Brad answered.

"And what about your relationship with Jondy. How far did it go, did she believe you loved her?" White asked and opened the file he had his hands on.

"Yes she believed we were in love, but that soured and I broke it off. I organised for us to be linked by a project at the University and I was able to study her genetics. I took samples and analysed them and they are all on this disk. Your team may wish to look at my findings and compare them with her current status." Brad opened his briefcase and handed a CD case to White, which he immediately put onto his own computer. He looked over the data and then turned back to Brad.

"Did you have a sexual relationship with the X5?" White asked while looking at the data. 

"Yes, but that was only so I could make the X5 see the realism of the relationship!" Brad closed the briefcase and White turned back to face him. 

"So why did that sexual relationship continue while in our care? Because she had been examined by our Medical Specialists and there is traces of your semen in her uterus." Whites face had turned from relaxed to serious and that unsettled Brad.

Brad didn't answer and White pointed to the door. "There is going to be a disciplinary hearing held in half an hour so I ask you wait here and a soldier will take you to the vaults." White stood up and Brad cringed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Brad was escorted to the vaults and found the vault room empty. 20 minutes later White and five other men came and sat at the disciplinary board table and Brad sat at the top. 

He looked around the room and noted his surroundings. The room was in the basement and was soundproof, as it had been used as a bomb shelter years ago before it was purchased to become a compound. Finally after a minute of discussion between the agents, they formally addressed him.

"Agent Bradley Cooper Grillo. You are facing the disciplinary board on the count of sexual harassment of a subject under our custody. Do you plea guilty to the charge?" A man sitting next to White addressed.

"I do!" Brad owned up because there was evidence against him and there was no point denying it.

"On all counts you agree to take full responsibility for your actions and will accept all consequences?" The man asked again to confirm.

"I do!"

"I ask that you please go into the vault room next door with the soldier while we discuss our decision." Brad stood up and the soldier led him into the vault room and locked the door. There was two entries to the vault room and Brad knew they were both knocked.

And then the second door opened and White walked in. "Brad, the decision has been made!" 

And then he pulled out the gun and shot Brad.

Brad fell to the floor and White shot three more bullets. Brad was dead.

The door the soldier had brought Brad in from opened and three more soldiers walked in and started cleaning up.

"Just go through the normal procedure and hand me the report by 9:00." White gave the soldiers there orders and then he left the soldiers to dispose of Brad Grillo's body. 


	10. Where is Jondy?

EPISODE 3: WHERE IS JONDY?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylah sat at the table and ate her breakfast. Her parents had already gone to work. She hadn't even started getting ready for school and that was because she couldn't stop thinking about Jade's journal. _Or should I call her Jondy, or Lisa? I'm not sure!_

She ate her breakfast and then decided she'd better start getting ready, she had to finish her IT Outcome in class that day and she needed to prepare for that. 

She got up and went to the kitchen with her plate and put it in the sink and washed it and placed it on the rack to dry. And then she looked at the phone. 

And then she picked it up and dialled the number she had already memorised.

The phone rung and she waited. Then finally Max answered.

"Hello?" Max answered in a chirpy voice. "Logan you better stop looking at my letters or I'll let Cindy put the smackdown on your ass!" Max spoke to someone on her side of the line and Taylah could hear everything.

"Is that Max Guevera?" Taylah asked nervously.

"Yes it is!" 

"This is Taylah, Jade's sister- Jondy's sister!" Taylah informed Max.

"...Jondy's sister. You know her names Jondy? Is there something wrong" Max got serious and Taylah could tell by the silence on the phone that it effected everyone in the room Max was speaking from.

"Max, I found out about her in her Journal. And I know who she is, was and I got some bad news. Jade went missing a couple of weeks ago as well as her ex boyfriend and everyone has been looking for her. It's in the news and the police have a full on investigation happening." Taylah started to tell Max about Jade and she could feel tears in her eyes as she told Max of her sister's disappearance. 

"Missing. And her boyfriend? Oh my gosh. Do you think she could be here in Seattle?" Max asked in an upset voice.

"I'm not sure. I'm just so scared and we need your help finding her. She got food poisoning and Brad and Jade were taken in an ambulance which Brad had called and she was never taken to hospital and the Emergency Calls Centre says there was no call made from Brad to that address. We have no idea where they went!" Taylah was now crying.

"Taylah, I promise I'll find her. But you gotta promise you don't tell anyone where she is and make sure that no one gives up trying to find her. Makes sure your parents don't go and cancel her uni or anything. I promise I'll get her back." Max tried to act calm and was clearly affected by Taylah's tears.

"Max, I gotta go cause I got school. But I called cause I just found out about her and I want you to know I'll protect her and that we need your help trying to find her." And then Taylah hung up and Max was left holding the phone to an empty line. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Logan were now at Sebastian's and they were researching into Brad.

"So Sebastian, what have you been able to find out?" Logan asked sitting across from him.

"I found out that he's dead. His body was recovered from an alley in Sector 6 which means it's possible that Jondy is in Seattle." Sebastian communicated through the computer link-up, which provided him to speak. Sebastian couldn't speak through his mouth and was in a wheelchair. 

"So do you think White could be connected to Jondy's disappearance?" Max asked and Sebastian began tapping his head against the lever so the computer would answer his question.

"Yes, it is possible. Brad was working undercover for an organisation called UMCA, or the United Manticore Clean up Agency. And Brad's real name is Bradley Grillo, Agent Bradley Grillo working for that same agency. I would think that they poisoned Jondy and then Brad called the extraction team and then they left the country some way. But it still isn't obvious that Jondy left the country, or that she is here in the states." 

"Thankyou Sebastian and please call us if you find out more." Logan and Max left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Logan walked in his front door and Logan went strait to the computer. He got the informant net loaded and Max went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It had been 3 hours since Taylah's phone call and Max was very depressed. 

"Logan, do you have any of those strawberries from the market left cause I can't find them?" Max called after Logan with her head in the fridge.

"No sorry, I think we polished them of Saturday night." Logan was online with Kylie in Brisbane discussing Jondy's progress. Kylie was sending him the media reports and she had been able to hack into the Melbourne Police Database and she was sending Logan that information as well.

"Then I guess I'll just have to eat the ice cream and maybe I'll eat that chocolate as well." Max opened the freezer overhead and pulled out the ice cream and the chocolate from the below fridge. She then grabbed some spoons and went to the lounge room. She started eating on the couch and Logan watched her attack the sweets she had layed out on the coffee table.

"I know you can eat a lot, but I've never seen you attack food like your doing now." Logan got of the seat and went and stood in the office entryway that entered the lounge room.

"So, I got my reasons to binge." Max didn't stop eating and Logan knew he had to stop her.

"Max, we will find her. I really do believe she's okay and I think she's nearby. I mean Brad found his way here so she's gotta be somewhere close by!" Logan came further into the lounge and sat on the chair with Max. 

And Max moved away.

"Max I-"

"Don't, I can't deal with you telling me what I want to hear. I just need to be depressed right now." Max put the ice cream spoon in her mouth and ate the ice cream. "In fact, I gotta blaze. If you find anything, just page me and I'll come blazing down the street." Max grabbed the ice cream and put the carton in the bin. Then she went back and grabbed the chocolate and left. Logan didn't try stopping her, he knew better. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Secrets

EPISODE 3: SECRETS!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 10:30pm and the waterfront was really cold. Asha and Alec waited for Bill, the gut who had the street cred of the 'reaction' to show up and deal out the dirt he knew about a Manticore Clean up team. Asha had heard a little while ago about 'Reaction' from a S11 member that he was rumoured to have been captured mistakenly for a transgenic by a government agency rumoured to be torturing and assassinating transgenic's. Asha didn't believe it at the time, and she wasn't ready to believe that just yet but with Jondy missing and Asha thought it was time they check it out.

And Max and Logan thought it was smart to take Alec just in case the situation got physical. _But I can assure you that no one is gonna be getting physical, especially Alec and me._

It had also been rumoured that Ames White is connected to the agency and that he is the head of operations- the mastermind who decides who lives or dies. _He's trying to play God._

Bill finally showed up and he looked shy; he didn't look like the type to start a fight or get ugly if Asha and Alec didn't hold up the end of the bargain. Bill wanted Sector passes so he could go back to Texas and forget about his past and the reputation he gained while in Seattle. 

"You two with Eyes Only?" Bill asked and Asha noticed how husky and deep his voice was. It reminded her of her late father.

"Yes, we will be careful protecting the glasses of Eye's Only!" Alec mocked and burst out laughing. "He makes us sound like we are working with Scooby Doo or something!" Alec remarked to Alec and Asha responded by elbowing him in the stomach.

And Asha was momentarily taken off guard with her contact with Alec. _Remember Asha, no touching!_

"Yes, we are with Eyes Only. Are you Bill?" Asha asked and Bill nodded. "Okay, we have the sector passes, but you need to tell us everything you know. If we are not convinced that what your saying isn't the honest to God truth, no sector passes!" Asha showed the sector passes and then put them in her back Jean pocket. 

"People think I'm schizophrenic or something, but I'm not actually. They think all that I say is just figments of my imagination, but there not. They really happened!

"So, I was living in Bay City, in the suburbs with my mum and pop. This new guy moved into our street and he seemed real weird. I saw him put out his rubbish and there were all these pill bottles. So one day I build up the courage to go talk to him and I find that no one is living there no more and these guys in black hurl me into a truck and took me away. Next thing I know I'm sedated and I'm restrained in their truck.

"I woke up later in this room, purple and sterile. I find I'm in an agency that picks up transgenic's just like those ones that's been in the news lately. Gripping stuff I can tell you. So, I walk around in chains and I find out that I'm in 'The Purple Room', which is what the insiders call the hellhole for transgenic's. It's not a nice place to be I can tell you!

"Anyway, I stay there for about a month and not once did they check me out to find if I was a legitimate transgenic which I thought was strange. I mean they could have just done a simple medical and find out who I was but they didn't. Turn's out they did all along and they take me away to see this guy named White and he keeps drilling me about this transgenic. I seriously didn't know anything and they used everything possible to get answers out of me, lie detector test, torture and psycho active's. Finally they believed me, and they just let me go. They put me in Seattle where I couldn't go home and I've been here ever since."

Bill finished his story and Asha began asking question. "Do you have any proof that your allegations are true. For example, do you know where 'The Purple Room' is situated cause that would really help?"

"I think it was somewhere in California, LA or San Fran maybe. For over a month I didn't know where I was." Bill sat down and Asha kept drilling.

"What about physical details. I mean, what did you do while you were there?" 

"The compound reminded me of a hospital but I doubt it was. More like a Psychiatric hospital cause everyone wore restraints and soldiers patrolled the halls. Not that I think soldiers patrol the hallways of Psychiatric hospitals." Bill stood up and Alec moved closer to Asha.

"So we believe you on just your word. Cause no offence, having a reputation of being Schizophrenic doesn't convince us that you're true to your word." Alec remarked and he stepped in front of Asha and she thought he was being the typical macho male.

"My rep is cause no one believes me, and I'm telling you the truth. I swear to god!" Bill became really defensive. 

"Okay, here's the passes! And thankyou for coming so quickly, we appreciate it!" Asha handed out the passes and Bill took of quickly, obviously afraid of Alec.

And Asha wasn't happy. "Okay, what was that all about. I mean the macho display wasn't needed." 

"You actually believe that Psycho. I mean come on, he's probably just read one of those tabloids and thought he could get noticed if he made up that crap!" Alec responded and he put his hands on his thighs bending over to sit down. 

"Oh yeah, cause you know everything about Manticore cause your big strong Alec who is all true to his word." Asha's voiced raised and she could feel herself become angrier! 

"What's that supposed to mean!" Alec stood back up and was face to face with Asha.

"It's mean's that you say one thing, get one thing then do another. I mean you told me months ago that you wanted me and then I went home with you and feel asleep. So when you finally do you just leave me out cold." Asha yelled at Alec and she grabbed onto his shoulders.

"How was that not keeping my word. I left a note!" 

"Alec, you knew that I was all vulnerable and you took advantage of me. And we were supposed to be friends, and you don't treat a friend like that. Maybe your just out of touch with human emotion cause of Manticore!" 

Alec shrugged of Asha and stepped back. Then he stepped forward and brought Asha in to a hot and heavy kiss that made Asha lose her footing and meant Alec had to hold her up. They both explored each other and then Asha tried to pull away cause she couldn't breath but Alec held her in and Asha tried to regain her breathing as much as she could. Then Alec pulled away and he looked angry.

"You think I can just get into a hot and heavy relationship with you and show you all my secrets. I can't Asha cause neither you nor I should have to know what I've done and what I've been through."

Alec started walking away and Asha followed still trying to regain her breath. 


	12. To Inform and Protect

EPISODE 3: TO INFORM AND REFLECT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max had many reasons for bailing on Logan. As usual there was a crisis, and as usual it involved her Manticore background, and as usual Logan was trying to help, being supportive. He did all those things that made Max realise how much he cared for her. But ever since Max had found Jondy, her life had changed. It was just like when she'd found Zack because Zack and the rest of the X5's were her family. But Jondy, Zack and Tinga, they were the one's she had connected with most while inside Manticore. 

Zack was the big brother who metaphorically speaking, she'd got to when she needed her brother to fight her battles. And Tinga was her best friend who she would confide in about her feelings, her emotions and could relate the most to in that respect. And then there was Jondy, the sister whom was just like her in every way. They had the same sleeping patterns, the same food, the same training. They were always partnered up together and they loved it that way. And ever since the escape, the time apart had been tough. Max had reunited with Zack, Brin, Tinga, Syl, Krit, Ben and each and ever time she found someone else she felt the happiest she could be. But for some reason Jondy was the most special.

And now she was gone again just when Max had found her and there wasn't a single thing she could do to help. Logan was finding out information from his Eyes Only operatives and Alec was helping Asha (in a scenario that will definitely see them fighting) talk to a guy rumoured to know about a Manticore Clean up Agency. And Sebastian was talking to his operatives, Matt Sung was also on the case and even Dr Sam Carr had spoken to his Australian medical contacts. Then there was Max, all by herself with no way to help. She didn't have the contacts and she couldn't help anyone. So Max felt helpless to help her very own sister.

So she decided to binge eat to ease her pain. Once she had eaten she'd start on booze. But Logan had interrupted her trying to comfort her and as he got closer to her, another depressing thought entered her mind. Logan couldn't touch her and that was yet again someone else she'd just found and lost. She'd finally found someone she connected with and then the virus prevented all links to intimacy. 

He was gone just like Jondy. Max sat up and started to walk of the Space Needle, ready to find out the information that she hoped Logan and the others had found. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec walked in behind Asha into Logan's apartment and he stayed in the entry for a minute. He wasn't ready to go and see Asha and Logan and he knew Max would sense something was up with him as soon as he entered the room.

What he hadn't countered on was Max to sneak up from behind him.

"So you stand in the door to keep out the flies!" Max remarked and pushed past Alec abruptly.

"Hey wait up, what's up?" Alec pulled Max back to the doorway and then they both stepped out and closed the door.

"So what's up with you, cause I thought I was depressed?" Alec asked with a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max looked up and then she fell into Alec's arms. She started crying and Alec put her arms around her. She lost her footing, and for the second time that night had to hold a women up. 

"You know, how about I tell you my problems and I'll make you seem less pathetic. Cause I've succeeded before so I can do it again." Max looked up and they went and sat next to the pot plant that was next to the elevator on the floor. 

"So what's the latest thing you done to hurt Asha?" Max asked while removing tears away from her eyes.

"Hey I said I was going to tell you a pathetic story, not a story where I tell you what a mean dirt bag I am." Max managed a smile and Alec silently gave himself a point for making Max see the funny side to his pathetic life.

"So tell me why your life is more pathetic than mine!"

"Okay, so Asha and I saw 'Reaction' and he told us what he knew, so I pick a fight with her. I say I don't believe him, she thinks otherwise and then it goes back to our problems and after a whole lot of cliched arguments I kiss her to shut her up. And the kiss was incredible, I mean if there weren't any barriers we'd be going for the second or third leg of...well anyway. I stop it and I tell her why I can't go anywhere with her!" Alec finished his story and turned to Max.

"That's it. That's your pathetic life! Okay I'm done crying. Let's go inside cause if I tell you what I think of that, we'll never find Jondy!" Max got up and opened the door to Logan's apartment.


	13. Designate and Instigate

EPISODE 3: DESIGNATE AND INSTIGATE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Alec sat beside Asha at his dinner table ready to compare stories. At the head of the table was a whiteboard, which had Logan's notes on White and some details that he'd found that could help assist in finding Jondy. 

Finally Logan joined them, coming from his office with his headset telephone. "Okay, I have compared notes with Asha and what I've found out makes sense."

"So you believe White's got a transgenic Clean up Agency?" Asha asked and Max sat up quickly and glanced around the table.

"There's a Clean up Agency. We'll great!" Max remarked and then she turned to Logan.

"It appears so. I asked Matt Sung to check out the Police Database for reports of kidnaps that fit the same MO and he found more than 20 fit Asha's description and there was also over 30 other reports ranging from Ambulances to Dog Cleaning Van's hurling people and pets away." 

"So we think White's hurling them away, but Jondy lives in Australia!" Alex asked.

"It's the same deal there to, Kylie got me a copy of the Jondy's Police Report in Australia and they have already linked the case to other kidnapping's in Australia, so that also proves that she isn't the only transgenic in Australia." Logan answered and he looked at his whiteboard.

"So what we know so far is that Transgenic's have been captured and that White is rumoured to be at the helm. White is based in Seattle and Brad Grillo's body was found here, therefore the possibility of a location is possibly nearby." Logan reported.

"But we still don't know if Jondy is even in the states, I mean we could be researching into the UMCA and find out that Jondy isn't there. She could be dead already." Max pointedly assessed the situation to Logan.

"Did you manage to get any information on a specific location? Bill said that the agency could be located in California and that the agency looked like a hospital of some sort?" Asha asked with focus on the Whiteboard.

"I went through the informant net and I found out that in California alone there is only three Psychiatric Hospitals, 17 Nursing Homes and 12 Public and Private Hospital's. But all of them didn't even exist before the pulse. So I put in a search for the most recently established hospitals, and I came up with three hospitals, a chain headed by Dudley Industries. Ian Dudley has been connected to drug trafficking, weapons trading, everything you can think of. But what really stands out is the location of the hospitals. They are all situated near the major routes into the state, which gives them an easy way to bring in transgenics that might stand out in a crowd."

"Is it obvious that White could be connected to Dudley?" Alec asked, his hands searching through a bowl of nuts on the table.

"No, but at the moment it is our only shot. So this is what I suggest we do. Asha, I think we may need the S1W's help on this and Max and Alec, Joshua could come in handy. We set up in teams to do reckon on each premise, setting up rally point in my car, which I will set up my hack into the security mainframe. As soon as we have our evidence which suggests that transgenic's are being held we will immediately send in everyone with a full assault. We will designate a rendezvous point when we get there and Max and Alec you will head the assault. Max will partner with Asha and Alec with Joshua and S1W will make up the rest. We leave in 1 hour to San Francisco so lets meet back here by then." Logan went back into his study and Asha followed, picking up the portable phone and then entering the lounge.

Alec and Max left to get Joshua and be back at Logan's within the hour.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Dudley Hospitals have 3 Private Hospitals chained together under Dudley Industries. They each offer different forms of care and are situated in three separate sectors'; San Francisco is just like Seattle and is broken up into Sectors patrolled by the Sector Police. S1W have been assigned to check out Dudley Elderly Hospital and their names are Wayne, James and Tyrece. Wayne and James joined S1W from Oregon where they hail and Tyrece hails from Los Angeles. Alec and Joshua are assigned to check out Dudley's Psychiatric Hospital and Max and Asha have been assigned to patrol Dudley General Hospital.

Max and Asha entered Healesville Telecommunications, which was situated next to the Dudley building, and travelled the steps within the building. Logan was across the street in his Aztec with his computer equipment set up. He had hacked into the computer system and was communicating by headset to Max, telling her and Asha where to go, telling them how to dodge the security and get to the roof safety. But were in black, wearing black beanies, black shoes and Max was wearing her standard cat burglar outfit. Asha blonde hair was totally covered by the beanie and each had black backpacks on their back. 

They got to the roof and peered down at the roof of Dudley Industries. The roof was covered in soldiers, all decked out in there military armour; gun and taser. Max counted 6 soldiers, and they were all in positions that covered the entire roof, making it impossible for Max and Asha to make a surprise entry. 

Max relayed the information to Logan. "Logan, we have 6 uniforms covering each angle of the roof, there's no way we can get onto the roof. I think you better get into there system, see if you can make something happen!" 

Logan typed into his lap top and he pulled up the firewall which held the Dudley system secure. He attempted to get himself into the system. He typed into the system:

START

LAND ATTACKserver command Dudley Industries, Dudley General

NNTPserver command Dudley Industries, Dudley General, enter surveillance.

TFTP PASSWORD FILEserver command Dudley Industries, Dudley General, enter surveillance code.

SNMPserver command Dudley Industries, Dudley General, enter surveillance code

LAND ATTACKserver command Dudley Industries, Dudley General, enter surveillance.

Logan's kept typing, using as many attacks at breaking the firewall he could. Finally after numerous attempt's, he found his way into the system and pulled up as many images of the hospital as he could. He pulled up a floor plan of the building, and found that Max and Asha could safety enter the hospital.

"Max, come down and enter from the basement. I'll search through surveillance and if I see trouble, I'll give you heads up." Logan kept typing, searching through the surveillance of Healesville and Dudley surveillance and then he spotted him.

"Max, get down!"


	14. Drawback

EPISODE 3: DRAWBACK

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Asha looked around them and found that they weren't alone in the hallway. In fact they were surrounded by the most enormous amount of flesh that Max and Asha had ever seen. In fact, they were probably bigger than Arnie during his bodybuilding heyday. 

Six very muscular soldiers in very tight black skivvies and armed with semi automatic guns and taser's surrounded Max and Asha. _All I can say is steroids, steroids, and steroids!_ Asha thought to herself as she looked at each of the soldiers. Asha felt like an ant standing next to the men.

Max lunched immediately into a kick, hitting soldier one's elbow in an attempt to knock the gun out of the soldier's hand. It was a failed attempt and the man didn't even flinch, instead he punched Max in the face hard, sending her backwards and onto the taser of the Soldier behind Max. Max shock for 2 seconds and then she dropped to the ground. 

Asha held up her hands, surrendering and the soldiers picked up Max and Asha and they were taken away, down the stairs and into the Dudley Hospital.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Alec and Joshua were driving to rally point from Dudley Psychiatric where they found no traces of White's UMCA or Jondy and other transgenic's being held captive. The Psychiatric Hospital just had normal psychiatric patients and doctors and nurses, there wasn't a single soldier in site. 

Alec was behind the wheel of James' imported Ford Transit and Joshua sat in the passenger seat, eating a packet of potato chips they had stopped to get on the way back to rally point. Each still had there headsets on, connected to Logan who was at rally point in his car, hacking into surveillance at Dudley General. 

"Alec, Joshua, I got some bad news!" Logan began speaking to Alec and Joshua, each shifting their weight at the sound of bad news.

"Logan, has something happened to Max?" Alec asked the obvious, already knowing the answer from the sound of Logan's voice.

"Max and Asha have been captured and taken into Dudley General. I need you to get back to rally point so we can organise a new objective. Dudley General is the confirmed UMCA Headquarters." Logan relayed back and Alec stepped on the gas and sped down the San Francisco streets. 

As Alec drove down the streets, Joshua studied him. "Alec, you okay?" Joshua asked and Alec looked over for a second and then turned back to the road.

"No, and I can't be right now. We gotta be focussed on the objective!" Alec answered and rolled his shoulders back and forwards, trying to loosen himself up.

"I'm worried about Lil Fella. I'm worried that White's gonna take Max away!" Joshua looked over to Alec and then Joshua put his nose into the bag and finished eating the rest of the bag's contents. 

"Me too!" Alec answered and Joshua put the chip packet beside him and then he turned to Alec, in a position that suggested concern for Alec.

"You're also worried about Asha! Cause you care about Asha!" Joshua stated and Alec turned to Joshua, suggesting he was going to deny it.

"...You're right! I am and you probably gonna think it's cause I like her, but it's not." Alec explained and then he turned back to the road. He continued. "Josh, when I left Manticore I realised a couple of things. Manticore had it all wrong about emotion; they told us it was weakness and that even family was your enemy. I never second-guessed it cause I only knew what they taught us, but once I was out of there I got a taste of the other. The other option, I mean I haven't a family like normal people and I never really wanted one. But that don't mean that I wouldn't mind one. And meeting Max and you, your my family. Max is the nightmare sister, and you're the best bud brother. And then there's everyone at Jampony, Crash. Logan, Asha, they are my buddies and I care bout em I guess." Alec finished.

"So you saying that you care if your family gets hurt!" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone cause it may bruise my rep around the place. I don't want to be known for caring for people. Especially Max, Original Cindy and Asha." Alec finished. 

"I love you too brother!" Joshua responded and he punched Alec in the shoulder. "Best bud brother!"


	15. Memories and Lies

EPISODE 3: MEMORIES AND LIE'S

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy's favorite place in the world was Queensland and she loved to go and stay at her nanna's place at Arundel which was a suburb about 10 minutes drive from Main Beach in Surfer's Paradise. She loved her nanna's pool, which was a salt-water pool that had palm trees draped over it, and she'd always go and sit near the spa jet's in her bikini, drinking pineapple juice, he leg's layed out so the sun would tan them. 

Manticore had taught Jondy to hate water, but from the moment she went and swam at the beach, all the memories faded away. Her first experience with water was when the Donovan's took her up to Queensland to meet her new grandparent's, and she was so scared. She didn't know what to expect of grandparents and the thought of having a grandmother and grandfather was like a distant dream.

Her Nanna (who thought the name grandmother made her sound old) and Pop met Jondy's family at the airport in Coolangatta and were driven to Arundel where they dropped there bags and got back in the car and drove to the beach. Jondy who was still going by the name Lisa at that stage was scared on the water, and she'd stayed on the warm sand for an hour before her nanna finally came and spoke to her. 

"Lisa darling, aren't you going to go into the water with your brother's and sister's?" Nanna Loris had asked.

"Nanna, I'm scared of the water!" Lisa confided to her new Nanna and Loris immediately took action.

"But you can swim?" Nanna had asked and Jondy nodded. Nanna Loris pulled Lisa up and they both walked over to the water. They sat down and let the water touch their toes. Then they moved further and they giggled as the water tickled and they went further in. Nanna made Lisa feel comfortable and spoke about the many trips she'd taken and she also spoke of her son, Lisa's adopted father. Nanna Loris spoke of the many times they'd come to Queensland in the days they'd lived in Strathmore in Melbourne. Kevin (Lisa's father) used to go surfing and Loris used to worry because he'd swim out so far into the ocean. This was the first Lisa had learnt of her father's childhood and she craved more.

And Jondy had found that for the very first time since she had joined the Donovan family, that he Manticore past was behind her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

White opened the door to the infirmary and found Jondy's bed, alone and connected to IV drips and other medical equipment. 

Suddenly Jondy began to seizure and White quickly ran over to her side and pushed one of the IV's, the one which had a liquid tryptophan and then he put his arm's around Jondy trying to steady her. After a couple of minute's, the seizures stopped and Jondy was back to being steady and unconscious.

"Jondy, Lisa, Jade. Or is it just easier to call you 210. Nah, I think I'll just call you Jondy like Max does. Do you know how important Max is to us? Off course not cause you've been living in Australia going to University and giving press conferences to the world media. And why is it that a second Year University Student can obtain such a high standard of knowledge so early on. It's cause she'd a transgenic, a made up human. Many years ago, people hated the thought of designer babies, now you can choose your child's hair colour, intelligence, anything and all due to science." White spoke to Jondy who still lay unconscious. 

"Max and yourself are very important. And we plan on keeping both of you alive, unlike the rest of your 'species'. I hope you get better soon, and don't worry cause we took care of Agent Grillo. He didn't understand the objective, but I do and given enough time so will you!" White concluded and remained at Jondy's side.

Jondy shifted in her sleep and White noticed. He stood up and put the seat to the side and waited. Jondy woke and she gazed around the infirmary.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy gazed up at the man whom stood by her bed. He was suited up in a black suit, which suggested he was a man of business. She didn't recognise him, and she didn't recognise where she was.

"Who are you?" Jondy whispered and the man stepped forward.

"I'm a friend." The man replied and Jondy became suspicious. 

"Where am I?" 

The man brought a chair forward and sat on it. "You are in the hospital. You were in an accident. A car swerved and it hit you and you weren't quick enough to respond. In fact I'm a police officer and I need to ask you a couple of questions about a friend of your's from America. Max Guevera!" The man pulled out a tape recorder and Jondy turned away.

"Why do you want me to talk about Max?" Jondy asked and she could hear the man move closer.

"Jade, she was the one who ran you over!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. Dudley Nursing

EPISODE 3: DUDLEY NURSING!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec and Joshua had just arrived at Rally Point and they were anxious to get into Dudley General. Logan had searched every inch of Dudley's surveillance and he couldn't find Jondy anywhere. 

"So how have the S1W boy's gone, have they had any success?" Alec asked on arrival to the Aztec, opening the passenger seat for himself, unlocking the back seat for Joshua.

"They haven't relayed back to me their progress so I think I better check and see how their going." He typed on the computer and then he spoke into his headset. "Tyrece, what's your progress?" 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyrece listened to Logan then turned to Wayne. "Wayne, tell Logan our progress!"

"Logan, its Wayne and we have had some activity. A bus came from the freeway and went underground. From what we could see, it looked like a mini sized laboratory and we could see three patients. We asked a couple of local's about the Nursing Home and from what they told us, there is Lab Buses frequently travelling to and from the Nursing Home." Wayne informed Logan while doing up a shoelace.

"It sounds like Dudley Nursing Home is an infirmary or a Surgery for the Transgenic's, I'm not sure." Logan typed into his computer, in an attempt to hack into the Dudley Nursing Surveillance System.

"We have access through the basement so we can go and check it out, see if your transgenic friend is in their." James relayed through his headset.

"No, no you are not going in there yet. I'm sorry to tell you but Max and Asha have been captured and they need your help, besides it's obvious that Dudley have heavy security patrolling the area. Max didn't even get the chance to put up a fight so don't think either of you have a chance of winning a fight against them." Logan warned Wayne and the rest of the S1W, relaying the message through all their headsets.

"Okay, so you want us to head back?" Tyrece asked.

"Yeah, and quickly cause Joshua and Alec are already here!" Logan clicked his headset from the boy's frequency and returned his focus to the computer.

Wayne, James and Tyrece headed towards Tyrece's car and opened the hood. Each took a balaclava and a gun; they also each grabbed a taser. Then the boys started towards Dudley Nursing, the basement in sight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Wayne, James and Tyrece opened the door and entered a long hallway. They listened and every so often they opened a door. 

A Doctor could be heard around the corner talking to a Lab Tech who was informing the doctor of a DNA test result. Just outside the door a security guard in heavy armour and beefy patrolled and was heading towards the hallway the S1W were hiding behind a large plant.

The guard passed and the boys went back into the hallway.

"You know, in all those old Hollywood Movies, the crim is always hiding round a corner or a plant. You'd think that those security guards would have learned!" James remarked and Tyrece and Wayne exchanged smiles. Then they found a room, which looked out of place. They listened hard against the wall, making sure no one was there and then finally they went inside.

They found a Library placed oddly between Science Laboratories and Hallways that were painted Industrial Beige. The Library, which was panelled from the floor to the ceiling with wood, had Bookshelves everywhere. The Ceilings were high and there wasn't a single window, leaving the place with a dry and dusty scent. 

Wayne, Tyrece and James split up and started looking at the books and found that all the books were in a language other than English. Each of the boys didn't know another language besides English and so they began taking pictures. They began taking books out of the shelves and taking Photo's of the covers. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

In the hallway, the Security Guard patrolling the hallways saw a light on in the Library. He began walking towards the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The boys finally decided on taking a book so they could take it to Logan or show it to an informant who may know the language of the book. They decided on one of the texts and put it in there backpack.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The Security Guard walked in the Library whistling and saw movement. He called after the bodies, which appeared behind a bookshelf.

"Mr Gratin, you are working late tonight!" He called after the body.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

James, Wayne and Tyrece looked at each other and each looked nervous. 

"What do we do?" James mouthed to Tyrece and Wayne.

"I don't know!" Wayne replied.

"I know it's late, I just needed to do some last minute research because I've got a really important Report I need to complete. And I have a bit of a cold so I thought I could quickly get it done tonight then go home to bed!" Tyrece called out in an accent that was croaky and deep, squinting as he spoke. Each of the books gave him questionable expressions.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Well I hope you get better Mr Gratin, and I hope you have a very good night!" The guard turned and then left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, that was too close for comfort. Let's get out of here!" James led the boys to the door, the book in their backpack.

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Transport

EPISODE 3: TRANSPORT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

White walked into Jondy's cubicle and went over to her bed, followed by two soldiers dressed as Hospital nurses. The "Nurses" began unplugging Hospital Equipment from Jondy and White stood at the end of the bed and watched Jondy.

"Jondy, we are taking you to another Hospital that is closer to your home. And your family is going to be waiting for you there, I promise you! The facilities are much better and I will be there with you. The doctors have assured me that you are healthy enough to go." White put a hand on Jondy's foot and Jondy gave a half smile. 

"Detective, I want to thank you for being by my side at this time, and especially for organising my transport. It was you who made the arrangements?" Jondy looked up to him her head lazily placed on the pillow.

"Yes it was, because I thought you would want to be close to your family. I have to go outside now to sign some forms and then I will meet you in the ambulance!" White left the cubicle and the nurses started rolling Jondy out the double doors. White followed by her side.

"Thank you so much officer for everything!" Jondy called after the officer and finally she left and White was left standing alone.

When Jondy turned the corner, he got his cell phone out of his pocket. "210 is being transported now, so make sure the hostages are in position!" White closed his cell phone and started walking down the hall in the direction of the Transport Vehicle.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy was wheeled outside and looked around the Hospital. She had been wheeled out into a pick up area and the Ambulance doors were open. Jondy began thinking about her job at the Hospital and suddenly a flash came rushing through her memory.

She remembered being put into an ambulance before, and she remembered the faces of the Paramedics. She looked up at the Paramedics and recognised their faces. _They must have been the same Paramedics that picked me up when I was at the accident!_ Jondy thought to herself and smiled.

"I know you!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

White got into the passenger seat and went into the back of the Transport Vehicle. Jondy lay there, talking to the Paramedics. 

"Are you ready to go Jondy?" White asked with a warm smile.

"Yes I am." Jondy began talking to the Paramedics again. "So I remember the joke you said, and I remember Brad was there! He sat in the front and he was on the phone..." 

White listened and realised that Jondy was remembering what happened to her. He quickly pointed to the Paramedic and winked at him. The Paramedic reacted and turned around and got a needle.

"Jondy I'm going to give you this sedative to make you feel sleepy, because it's important you rest!" Jondy closed her eyes and the Paramedic stuck the needle in Jondy's arm. Jondy opened her eyes and they had a sheen on tears. 

"I hate needles, and I want to become a doctor. Who figures!" Jondy sarcastically laughed and then finally went to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	18. The Gun

EPISODE 3: THE GUN!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec and Joshua sat in the back of Logan's Aztec, eagerly waiting for Logan to tell them what to do next. Wayne, James and Tyrece still hadn't returned from Dudley Nursing and they couldn't be reached on there headsets. Both Joshua and Alec believed they did something stupid and went inside the Nursing Home.

__

Cause its always-dangerous going in Nursing Homes! Alec smiled to himself, but at the same time reminding himself that Dudley Nursing was just a cover up and was really one of the UMCA's Headquarters for keeping Transgenic's who were going to stand trial by Ames White.

Logan was trying to cover his worry by distracting himself by searching Surveillance. It was obvious that Logan felt powerless to help Max.

And Asha! Alec was covering up his own worry and he didn't like what he was feeling. Alec had already taken of twice to get food and to boost what they were carrying in weaponry just so he could distract himself. Both women captured were important to him. Very important and he was actually scared. 

Wayne, James and Tyrece opened the passenger side door of Logan's car. They opened a bag without speaking and put three camera's as well as nine rolls of film down on the seat. Then they opened another backpack and got a big giant book out.

"We found this Library weirdly placed at the Nursing home and took picture of a lot of the titles cause we couldn't recognise the language. And we brought one of the books so you could maybe identify the language!" James said while opening a packet of chips Alec had brought, noticing the collection of food in the backseat. 

Logan looked at the book and opened it. He turned some of the pages, which looked very old, his hands and eyes concentrating on the print. "I can't recognise it boys. In fact I think it's decoded, just like computer passwords can be encrypted. But this is so much more complex because I don't even think my sophisticated Hacking Software could understand any of the code's!" Logan closed the book and then he looked back at his screen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The Transport Vehicle pulled up at Dudley General, at what was posing as the Emergency Entry. The vehicle stopped and the back doors immediately opened. Jondy was awake and speaking again, and White was immediately at her side. 

"You're here at the Hospital now and we are going to take you up to the ICU! Your family will be waiting for you there!" White told Jondy, a smile creeping up her face.

The bed was wheeled into the hospital and boarded an elevator, Jondy, White and the two paramedics on board.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Logan looked at the screen and found that Jondy was being wheeled through a hallway on the third floor of Dudley General. He quickly notified Alec and Joshua and they headed towards their car. They got in and drove away.

Wayne, Tyrece and James looked at Logan quizitively, Logan responding to there gaze. "We are moving into our retrieval sequence. We are going to go and get Jondy, Max and Asha out of there!"

"Then let's bring em home!" Tyrece remarked and all the boys grabbed a Machine Gun, their back packs and raced to their car, speeding of after Alec!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy got wheeled into the Fake ICU and got connected to the equipment. White sat by her beside and Jondy slowly sat up.

"I'm feeling so much better...Where is my family?" Jondy asked and White motioned to a man in a black suit near the entry. 

The man pulled back the sheet that separated Jondy's cubicle from the next and found Max and another Blonde woman seated gagged and restrained by chains to the floor.

"Max and Asha here are the reason you are in the Hospital and we would like you to do something that will make sure they are never going to kill or hurt anyone again. We want you to kill them!" White pulled out a gun and handed it to Jondy.

Max looked into Jondy's eyes pleading to Jondy, confused at why she had a part in Jondy being at Dudley.

"Max and Asha were behind the wheel of the car that ran you over!" White declared and Jondy looked up at them.

"I will kill the person responsible for me being in the hospital!" Jondy pointed the gun, pulling back the safety, aiming the gun directly at Max's head.

"Because I don't want them to do it again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	19. All Guns Blazing

EPISODE 3: ALL GUNS BLAZING!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, Just my storyline.

A/N: This is the last Chapter in Episode 3. The next instalment will be called Episode 4: The Aftermath! 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec and Joshua flew off the roof of The Velamen Building which was directly across the street from Dudley General. The Building was twice the size of Dudley and the jump was risky and dangerous. Max had planned to take the jump if the Telecommunications building next door to Dudley was too risky a jump. 

Alec jumped first and flew like a crow in the sky; his dark outfit, which included his black beanie making him look completely black in the sky! He flew and the Dudley Building came closer, and then he finally took aim. 

Alec had aimed at the sixth floor window which according to Logan was completely office's and fired his machine gun. The window broke and Alec flew threw the window and was welcomed with security. Alec fired the gun and the men went down. 

Joshua flew down after him and had a rough landing. Alec held out his hand and they both went to the stairs. 

They opened the door, their machine guns now reloaded and fired. Another four security guards went down. They raced down the steps and opened the door to the 3rd Floor and fired again at security guards. 

They raced down the hallway, heading for the ICU cubicle Max and Jondy were being held.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max closed her eyes and waited for the blast. She thought back to Eva and the way she dropped strait to the ground behind the bullet fired by Lydecker.

Then Jondy fired!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec and Joshua heard the gun go of and they ran faster, both hoping that the gun fired wasn't one aimed at Max or Asha!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The man in the Black Suit standing next to Max went down, and now the barrel of the gun was pointed at White. Five Soldiers ran into the room followed by Alec and Joshua at different Exit's. 

"Okay, so this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna offer you a chance to live, and judging by the response of your soldiers, you seem to be a very important man." All the soldiers had their guns aimed at Jondy. 

"I want you to tell your soldiers to lay down their weapons, untie Max and the other Girl and they are going to follow us to the entrance of this building. Only then will I let you go!" Jondy pulled the safety back again. "Otherwise I'm just going to kill you and all your soldiers, cause no one messes with my mind like you just did. I mean, one minute you called me Jade, the next Jondy!"

Jondy got out of her bed and stood next to White, the gun still pointed at his head. She was wearing a blue and white Hospital Gown, which had no back to it!

The soldiers untied Max and Asha and they stood up. Both Girls went to stand beside Jondy and Alec and Joshua did the same, flanking each side of Jondy, there guns aimed at the guards whom they pointed at to lead the way to the entrance. 

They rushed to the Elevator, everyone but the guards entering, and they travelled to the ground floor. When the Elevator doors opened they got out and Alec and Joshua fired at guards whom thought they could save Ames White. 

The Ambulance that had taken Jondy to Dudley General was still parked and Max opened the door. Asha, Alec and Joshua got inside, and Max and Jondy stood side by side next to White, the Gun Jondy held still aimed at White's head.

Max and Jondy simultaneously kicked him in the mid-section and Jondy fired the gun at his foot. White went down and Max and Jondy got into the Ambulance. They closed the doors quickly then drove away, leaving White with a bloody foot, his hands holding his stomach.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

THAT WAS THE END OF EPISODE 3. 

THE NEXT INSTALMENT WILL BE EPISODE 4: Then Aftermath! 


End file.
